I Know Your Secret
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella's has a secret. A secret about her best friend Troy. She's in love with him. But will he ever find out?


**I Know Your Secret**

**One Shot**

"Well I'd better get going," yawned Gabriella getting to her feet

Gabriella had been hanging out at her best friend Troy's house.

They both lived in New York and in the same apartment block.

They had been friends since they were tots. And in high school Gabriella had developed a crush on Troy and to this very day she harboured her love for him.

So as she left Troy's apartment she left her heart and always and this time unknowingly her phone. Her phone that had texts on from her friend telling her to tell Troy that she was in love with him.

She only realized that her phone was missing when she lay down her bed and had gone to turn it off.

Her mind traced her steps over the day and realized there was only one place it could have been left, Troy's. She prayed to god that Troy wouldn't find it and then find out her feelings for him. But one small part of her hoped he would.

Troy was potting around his kitchen the next morning when he heard a low buzzing noise. After a few seconds it stops but then it started again. Kind of like a phone getting a text. But his phone was in his pocket so it couldn't be his. But he followed the sound in hope he would find what was making. And then he saw it wedged down the sofa but the corner jutting out Gabriella's mobile.

He pulled it out but in doing so lighting up the screen showing the two texts she had just received.

Did you tell Troy?

Taylor

GABRIELLA did you tell Troy your in love with him?

Taylor

The phone fell out of his hand and back onto the sofa as did he.

Gabriella was in love him. He felt his heart skip a beat. He had never contemplated having feelings for Gabriella, he had never analyzed his feelings for Gabriella. He always thought they would just stay friends.

But over the course of the day Gabriella filled Troy's head and when he got home and he looked at the text on her phone again. He grinned Gabriella was in love with him and he was in love with her. But how to tell her he knew her secret. That was something he was going to have to put a lot of thought into and that was when the doorbell rang.

Gabriella stood outside Troy's flat nervously twisting her hands as she waited for his to answer. Inside Troy placed Gabriella's phone on the coffee table and went to the door hoping it wasn't Gabriella. But of course it would be and he opened the door to find her.

"Hey," she said

"Hey," he replied holding the door open for her to come in

She came in and turned to face him.

"I know you're secret," he smirked

"What secret?" she asked trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice her face paling a bit.

"That you've lost your phone," said Troy

As he said this he watched her face and watched the colour come back. "And that you're in love with me," he added.

At this the colour dropped straight from her face.

Gabriella couldn't believe this was happening to her. Troy knew, Troy knew, Troy knew. It was good and it was bad because he knew but he was just standing there and she felt like she was about to hit the floor in a dead faint.

Troy watched Gabriella preparing himself for any reaction. The only reaction he didn't except was for her to faint.

But thanks to his quick reflexes from basketball in high school he quickly caught her and swopped her up. She did not stir. He knew it was best to let her come round so he placed her on his bed and waited.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she sighed. And Troy he looked up and saw her stirring.

She was somewhere cosy and she snuggled into what she was laying on. A bed her bed wasn't this cosy. Then it all cam flooding back to her. Troy her phone he knew she fainted. She sat up maybe she could sneak out of here without Troy knowing and she would move and never see him again.

But when she moved on the bed she saw that was no option as Troy was sat next to the bed and she couldn't get the exit without alerting him she was awake.

She was screwed. And Troy was staring right at her. Shit.

"I was prepared for every reaction except you fainting," said Troy breaking the silence

"How did you except me to reacted?" asked Gabriella

"I excepted you to try and run out of the door and then I would have grabbed you and laid one on you," said Troy

"Laid one on me?" asked Gabriella

"Kissed you," said Troy

"Why would you want to kiss me?" asked Gabriella

"But strange as it may seem I posses the same feelings as you do for me," said Troy standing up and coming over to her before he did what he said he was going to and laid one on her.

"I'm glad you found out my secret," whispered Gabriella

"So am I," whispered Troy before laying his lips on his girlfriends again.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
